villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor Ramone De La Porta
Professor Ramone De La Porta is one of the main antagonists of the animated TV series Kong: The Animated Series and the film Kong: Return to the Jungle. He was voiced by , who also voiced Sesshomaru from Inuyasha, Treize Khushrenada from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Megatron from all Transformers series, The Stretch Monster in Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters and many others. Biography Background In his youth, he encounters doctor Lorna Jenkins and attacks her lab in her house at redwoods. He and his henchmen ruin her labs after he questioned her about her scientific secret which she refuses to answer it. When he threatened at her, Young Jason and Kong come to rescue her, much he surprises after know that she cloned the original Kong. When he about to take a gun, he accidentally put his hand on hot chemicals and screamed in pain, hitting the other chemicals and causing an explosion in the labs. As the result of the accident, he lost his hand and replaced it with a robotic prosthetic hand which he hides with a glove. Several years later, he becomes a teacher in the University Jason and Tann attend it. ''Kong: The Animated Series'' Later, De La Porta appeared to be Jason's friend and asked him to take him to the island where Kong was. De La Porta soon revealed his true intentions and used the DNA merger sequence to merge with animals on the island and fight Kong, but was defeated, separated, and fell over the waterfall. De La Porta survived and removed the Primal Stones to attain their power. This resulted in the partial release of Chiros, the other main antagonist of the series. For the rest of the series, De La Porta tries to defeat Kong and gain the power of the Primal Stones, with his henchmen Omar, Giggles, Frazetti, and Tiger Lucy, all of them often using the DNA merger sequence to possess various animals and transform. At one point, he is kidnapped by an arms dealer, Andre, forcing the heroes to rescue him as Andre was using the DNA merger to become a sea monster. In the final episodes of the series, De La Porta teams up with Chiros and Harpy, using the Primal Stones in a ritual to release Chiros. The ritual required the life force of a corrupt human, thus De La Porta's life force was sucked out and Chiros was released. After Kong re-imprisoned Chiros and destroyed him, La Porta's life force was returned to him but was broken by the ceremony, leaving him in a permanent state of shock. La Porta was admitted to a special hospital, and the doctors were sure he'd never recover. Personality Ramone overall extremely selfish, cunning, arrogant and highly of manipulation. He willing to do anything for his own goal to become the most intelligent person in the world, so he can become the ruler of the world. At the same point, he proved to be a misogynist. Such as he blatantly calling Lua as "Little wretch", always targeting her to be his captive due to her knowledge about the primal stone, always annoyed with Tiger Lucy attitude and refuse to hear her, and also always targeting females as his captive when he wanted to force someone to cooperation with him. However, he is nothing but a dirty coward and weaklings. Its seen on episode Wendigo, he plea to the other to save him from Lua who possesses by the Wendigo when she was about to kill him. He always relies on his henchmen to do his job or to protect him, always run away after he defeated and has no good skills of martial arts or athletic skills. Beside always rely on his henchmen, he does not really care for his henchmen and always judge them when they have a mistake, and sometimes he also gets annoyed with them, such as he mocks how awful Giggles' food or annoyed with Tiger Lucy who only wanted to do his job if he paid her. Even though De La Porta always manipulated many people around him, he proved can be deceived by the other villains like Hunter Stag III in the movie who betray him for his own goal, and with Harpy, which is leading his downfall in the end of series due being deceived by Harpy who use him to be as her sacrifice to free Chiros. Trivia *Even though De La Porta is the principal villains in Kong: The Animated series, he later becomes the secondary antagonist in Kong: Return to the Jungle, where the alliance with Hunter Stag III and later being betrayed by him after Stag III reveal his true plan. *Ramone is apparently of Hispanic, probably Mexican, heritage. *Ramone share facial similarity with Cecil Clayton from Tarzan. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the Past Category:Greedy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Mechanically Modified Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed Category:Movie Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Damned Souls Category:Deceased Category:Wealthy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Weaklings Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Misogynists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Godzilla Villains